


We are glorious.

by SweetGabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Might wanna bring the tissues, Song fic, That's it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetGabriel/pseuds/SweetGabriel
Summary: This is AU, Some cannon and some not.





	We are glorious.

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU, Some cannon and some not.

_I am not a stranger to the dark_  
Hide away, they say  
'Cause we don't want your broken parts  
I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars  
Run away, they say  
No one'll love you as you are

He remembers the first time he ran away. He was nine; Sammy kept asking and wouldn’t stop. The last cereal went to Sam and he went hungry again.

He had packed a back pack with some clothing and a tiny blanket. He tucked his hat over his eyes so people wouldn’t notice the young boy and he looked back one last time. He knew Sammy would be fine, he had left money on the counter, don’t ask him how he got them, ‘cause he wouldn’t answer.

He carefully opened the door to the motel room and closed it behind him and tucked his too small jacket to make sure that it covered the cuts on his arms and disappeared into the night.

 _But I won't let them break me down to dust_  
I know that there's a place for us  
For we are glorious

He shared a small smile with his brother and let the man clap his shoulder. He had known Sam had been worried about him for a while now. He hadn’t been eating, he hadn’t wanted to, he hadn’t even stepped outside his room, just … starred into thin air.

After so long, it was hard to believe that John fucking Winchester was still able to cause so much misery in their lives. All he had to do was die. He had had an old picture, Sammy, himself and john and Mary was on it and just like that, he broke down and it had taken his angel and Sam’s combined efforts to get him out of the black cloud that he had existed in.

Sam had said to him, sitting beside him in his room, thump sliding over another picture, this one much happier and much sadder at the same time.

“Why let him decide how we live out life Dean? Why let the angel and demons decide what we should do,” he had smiled before adding. I’d say we shine in our way; we make our own road to paradise.”

And suddenly the cloud was gone.

 _When the sharpest words wanna cut me down_  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
I am brave, I am bruised  
I am who I'm meant to be, this is me  
Look out 'cause here I come  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me

He smiled so broadly that he feared his face would split in two as he held the tiny gurgling baby in his arms for the first time.

“Hallo little one, little Jack,” he whispered, looked down at his exhausted wife and was met with a bright but tired smile.

“Gonna handle him?” she asked teasingly, the smile never leaving her face and she gripped his wrist tightly.

 He shot her an insulted glare, before his eyes returned to his boy, “I raised my brother,” he said with a smile slightly dimmed but still there.

“And look how he turned out,” she teased back.

He shook his head and adjusted the baby with one arm but flinched when she slid a finger over a newer scar and he met her eyes with shame in his eyes.

Her smile had dropped and she pushed his sleeve up before he could pull away.

“You promised you would stop Dean,” she whispered and he swallowed and his next breath shuddered, “I know.

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh_  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh

 _Another round of bullets hits my skin_  
Well, fire away 'cause today, I won't let the shame sink in  
We are bursting through the barricades and  
Reaching for the sun (we are warriors)  
Yeah, that's what we've become (yeah, that's what we've become)

“HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT, DEAN?!” his soon to be ex-wife, screamed into his face, tears streaming down her red cheeks and her hands were formed into fists.

He took a deep breath and out of the corner of his left eyes, he saw Jack holding James’ hand. He shook his head, silently telling them to leave them for now, to not disturb.

“I can say it because no one treat my son that way!” he said with fire in his voice, “So what, if he likes dick, then for God’s sake, let him love all the dick he can. I’m not going to stand by watching you yell at OUR child.” He ended before turning around and just before he walked up the stairs, he turned around.

“I am not going to be the father that disowns his son because he likes a big fat cock instead of a woman with so big boobs that she’s busting.

 _I won't let them break me down to dust_  
I know that there's a place for us  
For we are glorious

“I hereby declare Jack Winchester and Daniel Roland to be husband and husband.”

A chuckle went through the crowd and even the priest couldn’t hide his smile.

He couldn’t stop the smile from taking over his entire face and he squeezed the hand he held tighter and looked to his side, seeing an equally large smile on the otherwise unsmiling Alexander’s face.

“We did it,” was whispered into his ear.”

 _When the sharpest words wanna cut me down_  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
I am brave, I am bruised  
I am who I'm meant to be, this is me  
Look out 'cause here I come  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me

He heard the floor behind him give a sound. And hurried to pull his sleeve down, hiding the scars that marred the skin there.

“They had to cancel. Jack got called into work, something about a car pileup, every man needed,” was said softly from behind him and a hand landed on his shoulder, giving a brief squeeze.

He sighed and closed his eyes, “Where’s James?” he asked, not really wanting to have this conversation with a child in the house. Not that he wanted to talk without one.

“Spending the weekend with his friend, you know that, you drove him there yourself,” answered a concerned voice.

He felt a weight sink down to his right and went where the arm that pulled him, pulled him.

At Alexanders next action, he tensed and his breath stuttered as he tried to pull his hand closer to his body but his man held on, not willing to let go.

“Dean,” was all he really needed to say and all the fight went out of him. Tears gathered in his eyes when Alexander stood and went to the kitchen and they were flowing when he returned, this time with a sharpie in his hand.

He sat down without a word and took my arm again, folded the sleeve to right under his elbow. He had still not uttered a word but bit the cap of the sharpie. He bit his lip as he felt the contact and didn’t dare to look down at what Alexander was doing until the man let him go.

“Done.”

When he looked down at his arm, before so hideous and scar covered. In place was a beautiful butterfly and inside of was the name of his youngest.

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh_  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh  
This is me

“I do.”

 _and I know that I deserve your love_  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh) 'cause there's nothing I'm not worthy of  
(Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh)  
When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
This is brave, this is proof  
This is who I'm meant to be, this is me

 _Look out 'cause here I come (look out 'cause here I come)_  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum (marching on, marching, marching on)  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me

 _When the sharpest words wanna cut me down_  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
I'm gonna send a flood  
Gonna drown them out  
Oh  
This is me

“We apologize for your loss, Alexander, your husband didn’t suffer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo's and comments are wellcome. Hope you liked it.
> 
> There are at the end made reference for the butterfly project.


End file.
